Est ce que tout cela est vrai ?
by XYZ263103
Summary: Narusasu. Naruto et Sasuke sont en mission en binome sur un bateau, on les attaque et la c'est le drame.......ceci n'est pas une deathfic malgré les apparences du début.
1. chap 1 : le retour en bateau

**_Narusasu. (même si dans cette partie j'évoque le fait qu'il puisse être uke.)_**

_**Malgré ce que vous lirez ici, cette fic n'est pas une deathfic. Ne paniquez donc pas en cours de route et lisez tous les chap, sinon c'est sur, ça tourne direct en deathfic.**_

MERCI à oOYumiOo et mikau32 pour les reviews sur " comment te le dire sans te faire partir" XD, ça fait plaisir .

* * *

**Est-ce que tout cela est vrai ?**

_**Chap 1 : Le retour en bateau.**_

Ils étaient en pleine mer depuis maintenant une semaine, leur mission était simple, ramener le client d'un pays en pleine guerre vers le pays du feu. Naruto se chargeait de protéger le commanditaire le jour, Sasuke s'en occupait la nuit. Seul eux deux avaient été jugés suffisant pour cette mission. Sakura était partie sur une autre mission, rejoindre Kakashi et Néji.

Le brun se tenait sur le pont, le vent jouait dans ses cheveux ébène et le bruit des vagues le relaxaient. Leur protégé dormait paisiblement dans la chambre qui lui faisait face. Il soupira, garder une porte, seule entrée possible, n'était pas le plus distrayant. Encore un soupir, il leva les yeux vers le ciel et s'imprégna de la clarté qui commençait à poindre. Depuis qu'ils étaient sur cette mission, et même s'ils se voyaient à chaque fois qu'ils se relayaient, son blond lui manquait.

Il avait envi de lui et ne pouvait rien lui faire, Naruto avait été catégorique sur le sujet. Pas de gourmandises en mission avait-il dit, soit pas plus loin que des bisous et quelques caresses, le reste après. Naruto prônait la réussite de ses missions et ne dérobait pas à la règle.

Le brun soupira encore, toujours rien, cela faisait des heures qu'il regardait cette porte métallique et froide. Il bailla et se mit à rêvasser au passé. Ils étaient ensemble depuis son retour, le blond avait réussi à le faire changer d'avis et Orochimaru l'insupportait de plus en plus à cette période. Il avait décidé de revenir à quelques exceptions près, et la cinquième les lui avait accordée. Il eut un sourire au souvenir des premiers mois de vie commune avec son coéquipier et sentit son cœur battre en rythme avec l'excitation qui montait en lui lorsqu'il se rappelait leurs première nuit.

Une petite lueur lui fit lever la tête, l'aurore était là, le soleil commençait à monter dans un ciel prenant des couleurs d'un rose orangé vif qui balayaient les ténèbres. Le brun pouffa, les assimilant à lui et ses coéquipiers, puis il huma l'air marin. Un léger parfum si mêla, Naruto était là, à l'heure, l'air encore un peu ensommeillé, il s'étira et traîna un peu. Il se colla d'office au brun et tendit ses lèvres, que le brun captura en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Sasuke le serra quelques instants et le blond l'enserra fortement. Son brun lui manquait aussi, et pas qu'au peu. Une mouette vint gâcher l'instant en hurlant son cri strident, sadique et moche, et se prit un kunai entre les deux yeux, piquant une tête dans la mer assez peu mouvementée.

-Sasuke !

-J'aime pas les mouettes. Font chier.

-C'est pas une raison !

-Si, en plus elle gâche mon câlin.

-Hahaha, baka. Le blond l'embrassa, commençant à mêler sa langue à celle de son acolyte.

-Stop ! si tu continu, je te prends ici et maintenant.

-Sur le pont ?

-Carrément.

-Oh, c'est tentant, héhéhé.

-Tsss, ne tente pas le diable Usuratonkachi. Je te garantie pas que tu puisses ensuite t'en relever.

-Hmmm, encore plus intéressant.

-……..peuh, bon j'y vais avant de ne le faire vraiment.

-……..le blond avait un sourire d'un kilomètre.

Le brun embrassa une dernière fois son amant et disparut à bâbord, grimpant le long d'un mur pour rejoindre le second pont et le plus vite possible sa chambre en coupant à travers champs. Il avait mis la main à la poignée lorsqu'une immense couleur jaune se refléta dans son dos. Il se retourna, le bruit de l'explosion lui vrillait les tympans, le feu courait le long du bois de la cabine en miette, son cœur s'était arrêté, l'endroit ou il s'était tenu peu de temps auparavant n'était plus qu'un fouillis de bois et autres éléments en charpie, au milieu de flammes et de l'immense nuage de fumée gris qui s'élevait.

Il ne s'entendit pas implorer Dieu que cela n'était pas vrai, il ne s'entendit pas hurler un 'non' misérable, il se sentit juste courir en sens inverse, le cœur lui faisant mal. La chambre n'existait plus, l'intérieur n'était que flamme et cendre, le corps de l'homme qu'il devait convoyer était sur le sol, il avait du se lever avant de mourir par les flammes. Il déglutit avec mal et tourna la tête vers l'endroit ou s'était tenu son compagnon.

Son esprit était blanc, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il voyait. Les larmes tombèrent sans qu'il ne les sente, il avait du mal à respirer, la douleur était si grande. Sasuke hurla son prénom et courut jusqu'à lui. Sur le sol ne restait plus qu'une mare de sang bien fraîche ou gisait des amas de chair, brûlaient par endroit, tressautant encore dans d'autres. L'Uchiha avait envi de vomir.

Il ne restait que ses jambes, dont l'une d'elles arrêta enfin de sautiller. Le brun avança la main vers l'amas gluant et cramoisi d'où s'élever une odeur exécrable de sang et de peau brûlée. Sa main frôla une touffe blonde et continua jusqu'au collier qui trônait près du bandeau que son ami portait ce matin encore au cou.

Sasuke se sentit se briser de l'intérieur, son cœur ne battait plus, il ne savait même pas s'il respirait encore, sa vue se brouillait, son esprit était vide, son corps était lourd. Un sifflement se fit entendre, il leva la tête et aperçut une lueur jaune venir à lui. Au loin un bateau tirait des boulets de canon, de loin le bateau avait tué son amant.

Le brun n'eut même pas envie de se pousser, il enserra dans sa paume ce qu'il restait de celui qui l'avait tant aimé, la boule de feu tomba plus bas et fit sauter l'arrière du bateau. Comme dans un film, il vit les morceaux de bois passer près de lui, il pouvait tout éviter, le sharingan pouvait l'aider. Mais Sasuke était fatigué de cette vie. Il laissa le souffle de l'explosion le soulever de l'endroit ou son compagnon était mort, tenant fortement ce qu'il lui restait dans la main.

L'eau froide et glacée le réveilla un peu. Il fourra les deux objets dans sa sacoches et fit un signe de ses mains puis les posa sur l'eau. Deux rayes fendirent la mer en deux qui moussa en surface le long des longues traînées. Le bateau ennemi fut coupé en deux, un énorme dragon d'eau se forma alors et les cris des marins se firent entendre alors qu'ils se noyaient engloutis par la bête liquide qui les emmenait vers les abîmes noir de l'étendue bleutée.

Lorsqu'il vit le résultat de ce qu'il venait de faire, le brun n'eut même pas l'envie de sourire face à son succés. Non plus rien ne lui importait. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Il n'avait plus envie de lutter.


	2. Chap 2 : seul au monde

_**Chap 2 : seul au monde.**_

_Résumé : Sasuke et Naruto sont sur un bateau. L'un tombe à l'eau. Qui reste –t-il ?_

_JE MAINTIENS, C'EST PAS UNE DEATHFIC !!!_

_

* * *

C'est quoi ce bruit ? Un son reposant, comme un roulement, ça détend…et se bruissement, comme si le vent jouait dans les arbres…ou suis-je ? est ce que l'on se serais encore endormi dans un coin de prairie près de Konoha ? sous un arbre comme Shikamaru ?c'est peut être un rêve, ça changerait de mes cauchemar, qu'est ce que c'est agréable…agréable ? hn ? le vent sur ma peau maintenant ? c'est pas un rêve ça ! j'entends même de piafs ! et là !!! mais de l'eau me touche les pieds ???? mais que ????_

-HEIIIINNNN !!!!

-………… fssshhhh fsssshhhhh (pigé ici : bruit des vague mdr)

-GGGYYYYAAAA !!! pourquoi tu me chies dessus toi, saleté de mouette !!!

-Iiiiiaaaaaarrrrrrr iaaaarrrkkkk.

-C'est ça, casse toi !...le brun regardait de gauche à droite.

-…………

-USURATONKACHI, T'ES OU ? et le bateau…on a amarré quand ? m'en souviens plus…

-………..ffffssshhhhhh.

-Tcchhhh, BAKAAAAAAAAA T'ES OU ????

-………..

-Hm ?

Contre son pied venait de taper un bout de planche. Le brun le regarda un instant, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi. Il eut soudain mal au crâne et tomba à genoux, il se balança quelques instants d'avant en arrière en attendant que cela se calme et se releva précipitamment en courant de long en large sur la place.

Il cherchait des traces autre que celle du naufrage, des empreintes qui lui prouverait qu'il n'était pas seul. Le brun se rongeait les sangs, il espérait que le blond n'était pas mort. Il hurlait son nom dans le sens du vent, mais personne ne lui répondait. Ni lui, ni le reste de l'équipage, personne.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il courait. Il avait tellement soif à s'égosillait ainsi. Il prit place sur un rocher et reprit son souffle. Pendant qu'il soufflait, il vit une forme orange flotter entre deux eaux. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il plongea, se coupant au passage sur une pierre ciselée et entra dans l'eau un peu moins froide que la nuit dernière. Il l'empoigna, mais sa main s'enfonça dans l'eau claire. Il n'y avait que le pantalon du blond.

Sasuke jura et retourna sur la berge, il étala le pantalon mais ne remarqua pas que l'orangée était par endroit un peu plus sombre, mais pas cramoisi pour autant, puisqu'il avait passé une nuit entière à dériver dans de l'eau et que le sang avait été balayé. Le brun s'étendit prés d'elle, sa cervelle le lançait encore, il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait, mais il avait une douleur lancinante et cela le fatiguait. Son ventre grogna, dans un grommellement, il se releva et se rendit au pied d'un cocotier. Il attrapa un kunai et vit tomber le pendentif et le bandeau de son acolyte. L'Uchiha fixa les objets et haussa les épaules.

_Je me serais trompé de sacoche ? j'aurais pris la sienne ? si je perds se collier, il me haïra…_le brun ramassa les deux objets, passa le collier autour de sa nuque et remit en place le bandeau. Attrapant le seul kunai qu'il avait, il le balança sur la grappe de cocos. Résultat, il se la prit sur le crâne n'ayant pas prévu d'en décrocher autant. Lorsqu'il se réveilla plus tard, avec un mal de crâne justifier et un filet de sang sécher sur le coté du visage, Sasuke resta perplexe.

_Un truc comme ça je l'évite facile normalement…c'est quoi ce délire ?_ Un vent frais le tira de ses pensées. Il regarda autour de lui, la nuit était en train de tomber. Il était resté plusieurs heures dans les pommes. Il ramassa quelques branches alentour, les mit en tas, recula d'un pas et se positionna. Quelques signes rapides, et il envoya un katon qui ne vint pas.

_Que ? qu'est ce qu'il se passe là ?_ Pas l'ombre d'une flamme, et le brun se sentait plus que blasé. De fatigue, il n'essaya même pas. Il remercia le fait d'être un soir de pleine lune, attrapa un coco, le détruisit à coup rageur contre une pierre, but ce qu'il put, mangea la chaire goûteuse et continuait de grelotter.

Finalement, il enleva ses vêtements encore humides, se soigna le crâne et évita de se rendormir tout de suite. Il partit donc récupérer tout ce qui était récupérable au clair de lune. Et puis son corps fut tellement lourd, qu'il creusa un peu le sable pour s'abriter et s'y endormit.

Au matin, il se leva une douleur immense au pied, et vit seulement à cet instant la blessure qu'il avait. Il soupira et tenta de la guérir, mais rien. Il ne pouvait utiliser aucun jutsu. Il pratiqua les premiers secours traditionnel, à renfort d'eau de mer pour désinfecter et de bandage qu'il avait retrouvé le soir précédent. _Je suis tombé ou là ? j'ai jamais entendu parler d'une île ou le chakra était nul à ce point ? à moins que je ne me sois pris quelque chose ? mais quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?et j'en ai marre de cette douleur à la tête à chaque fois que j'essais de me souvenir._

Enfin il se rendit jusqu'à la mer, dans les roches était pris plusieurs sacs, plusieurs caisses, des cordages, des bouées, etc. Il les rassembla, ne trouvant aucune trace humaine, même pas un cadavre. Il n'aimait pas sentir ses gestes plus lents et parfois moins précis. Il jura plus d'une fois silencieusement et n'eut un sourire qu'en trouvant une autre poche à kunai, n'ayant pas retrouver le sien le soir précédent. Il se vengea donc sur les noix lorsqu'il eut faim, pouvant enfin s'abreuver comme il le fallait. Mais les cocos ne lui suffisaient pas, et il n'en aurait pas indéfiniment.

Pour se changer les idées, et avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, il se décida à faire du feu. _C'est quoi se bordel ?_ le brun, assis, essayait en vain de faire du feu avec deux pierres, à l'aide de gestes qu'il avait appris enfant, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ses doigts étaient rougis et lui faisaient mal, et finalement se blessa. Sa peau pendait lamentablement, il grinça des dents, arracha la peau morte, se suça le doigt un instant.

Puis, il prit une inspiration et se décida à changer de technique. Il trouva des branches, un peu de mousse, fit un appel d'air dans le sable et s'y mit. La sueur s'écoulait au rythme des secondes qui passaient, à elle s'y collait des morceaux de feuilles, de sable, le brun se sentait sale et il detestait ça. Mais obstiné qu'il était, il continua.

-YYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Iiiiiaaaaarkkk, un banc de mouettes s'étaient envolées.

-Oh vos gueules les mouettes !

-Iiiiaar iiiii iiiiaarrrrr, elles tournaient autour de lui, continuant de gueuler à tous vents.

-Tchhhh

Sasuke resta concentré sur son feu et le fit grandir petit à petit. Mais un coup de vent l'éteignit. Sa rage se répercuta haut dans le ciel, il se remit à la tâche et dans l'effort, s'ouvrit la main. Il regardait le sang suintait de la blessure, il ne sentait pas vraiment la douleur, mais il en avait marre. il attrapa un coco pour se défouler et le jeta contre une pierre. Lorsqu'elle retomba au sol, sa main y avait marqué une empreinte cramoisie. Il shoota dedans et jura. Son pied le lançait, la douleur se répercutant dans sa blessure au tibia.

Il se reposa un instant, puis après s'être bander la main, il recommença. Il soupira d'aise, enfin, son feu crépitait, les oiseaux chantaient, le vent lui caressait la peau et sa mauvaise humeur revint. Son ventre grognait. Il décida d'aller tempêter sa mauvaise humeur dans l'eau, il s'excitait lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le frôler.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup, leva un sourcil. _Quoi encore ?_ Baissant la tête, il vit le cousin de Kisame venir à lui, toutes dents dehors. Le brun l'évita, attrapa un kunai et le planta dans les branchies de la bête, et le tourna de gauche à droite. Après quelques instants, le requin se noya. Le brun le ramena sur la plage, lui coupa le ventre pour son faire un steak et y trouva son sabre. Dans un large sourire, il le récupéra et le découpa avec joie.

Après un repas où il se gava, il se reposa un peu, se disant qu'il devait trouver un point d'eau. Boire du coco c'est bien, mais plusieurs jours de suite non. C'est à cet instant qu'il entendit un craquement dans le ciel et la pluie tomba dans un joli fracas. N'en ayant plus rien à battre, il ramassa son sabre et le nettoya. Puis il embarqua les restes mangeables et partit vers une grotte qu'il avait repérée un peu plus tôt dans la forêt qu'il avait à peine visité.

Et c'est là, en entrant, lorsqu'il se fut assis que le huis clos commença. Non pas des chauves souris, non pas des insectes ou un quelconque animal de se genre. Non. Avec sa chance depuis qu'il était sur cette île, le brun tomba nez à nez avec un putois. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Tout simplement parce que le bateau en transportait quelques spécimens. Apparemment de tous les animaux, seul celui là avait survécu (juste pour Sasuke ? mdr).

Le combat commença, les deux êtres se faisaient face. Sasuke s'attendait au pire, il eut raison, la bestiole se retourna, il ne pouvait plus respirer et ne put que s'enfuir sous la pluie de nouveau. De désespoir, il craqua, il hurla, il pleura, et finit sous un arbre. La pluie ne dura pas, mais il était trompé jusqu'aux os. Sasuke se débarrassa de ses vêtements et se mit en tête de se construire une cabane. Ce qu'il fit tant bien que mal, il avait les poings sur les hanches, fier et victorieux. Un coup de vent, la cabane s'étala, il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Il ramassa les gourdes qu'il avait trouvé, les plongea dans la caisse qui lui servait de récipient à eau et traça vers la forêt.

Il marchait depuis des heures, passa même la nuit dans un arbre, mangeant des bananes qu'il avait trouve. Il pensait encore à Naruto, qu'était-il devenu ? et les autres membres d'équipages ? mais surtout Naruto ? et cela revenait en boucle dans sa tête.

Au matin, il se retrouva au pied d'une falaise, pensant toujours à la même chose. N'en étant plus à sa près, il prit son courage à deux mains et la gravit. Arrivant au sommet, il regarda alentour et vit qu'il était bien sur une île, au loin, aucune terre de visible. Dans un rire hystérique, il continua de regarder ce qui l'entourait. _Je dois être le seul survivant._

Un versant était fait de roche, l'autre était la plage d'où il était venu, et le reste était la forêt dont une petite partie était brûlée. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de venir sur l'île, sa propre baie, et les restes du bateau s'éparpillaient partout. Aucune présence humaine, rien. Un rire amer sortit de sa gorge, suivit par celui d'un oiseau qui piqua une tête vers le sol, une pierre l'ayant tuée sur le coup.

Le brun redescendit et haleta. Il n'en pouvait plus. La découverte qu'il venait de faire, le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour le blond, le fait qu'il était seul au monde, la fièvre due à ses blessures, tous cela, faisaient qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Dans un état second, il se réceptionna à même le sol, n'ayant même pas compris comment il était arrivé là. Sasuke rebroussa chemin, même la nuit ne l'arrêta pas, il continua, arrivant sur sa plage au petit matin. Il trébucha et s'étala sur le sable de tout son long. Il se recroquevilla et vit à cet instant ce qui l'avait fait tombé. Le coco a l'empreinte de sang. D'un geste vif, il s'en empara. Il se mit à rire, baragouinant des choses incompréhensibles. Oui, Sasuke Uchiha s'était trouvé un ami : Naruto le Coco !!!

-Naruto mon coco ! comment ça va ? ou étais tu passé ?

-…….

-Tu as faim ?

-…….

-Attends, je vais te faire un ramen à la mouette.

-……. Et le brun parti s'affairer, le laissant au pied du tronc d'un cocotier.

Certes, Naruto le Coco n'était pas très causant, mais il souriait tout le temps. Et surtout, il ne contrariait jamais le brun au contraire des mouettes. Au bout de quelques jours, le brun lui vouait un culte. Mais voilà, tout n'est pas rose dans une relation.

A leur première dispute, Naruto le Coco continuait de sourire et de ne rien dire. Cela rendait fou le brun qui ne le connaissait pas aussi calme et posé durant une dispute. Ses nerfs craquèrent et il lui mit un pain puis s'en fut.

Puis une voix se fit entendre. Le brun se redressa, il connaissait cette voix. Il se retourna et chercha d'où elle venait. Il finit par comprendre. La voix venait de l'eau, au loin Naruto le Coco, son seul ami, s'éloignait vaillamment, bravant l'eau, et continuait de jurer à haute voix. Le brun se jeta à l'eau et lui hurla de revenir. Mais l'autre s'en alla sans un regard.

-USURATONKACHIIIIIIIII REVIENS !!!!!!

-………ffffshhhhhhhhssshhhhhh

-JE COMPRENDS CE QUE J'AI FAIS ! JE PARTIRAIS PLUS JAMAIS !!! REVIEeeeeeennnnnnnsss bouhouhouhouhouhou. Me laisseeuuuuu passssss.

-Sasuke ?

-NE ? les poils de sa nuque s'étaient hérissés face à la voix féminine qu'avait la mouette.

-Sasuke, ça va ? le brun tomba à genoux devant Sakura.

-NOOOOOOoooooooooon mon Dieu ! POURQUOI ? pourquoi tant de haine ?

-………. La rosée était stoïque. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant ce qu'il avait. Elle ne trouva rien d'inhabituel dans l'appartement de Naruto.

-POURQUOIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ??????? le brun levait les bras au ciel, ayant l'air de prier.

-Euh …….

-Pousse toi Sakura. PAF PAF. Deux grandes baffes avaient résonnées.

-Aiiiieueuuu.

-Eh ben Sasucrétin, qu'est ce t'as ?

-Que ? hein ? quoi ? Naruto ? USURATONKACHI ???

-Hein ? oui c'est moi.

-NARUTOOOOO MON COCO T'ES REVENUUUUU ! merci mon Dieu !!!

-Sasuke, t'es sur que ça….

-NOOOoonnn, bouhouhouhou, non pourquoi, éloignez le démon, ayez pitié de moi ! va –t-en sale mouette !

-Que ? Sakura ne comprenait plus rien.

-Vade retro Sakura !!!

-Quoi mais ? NARUTO !!

-Quoi ? le blond riait sous cape devant l'attitude révélatrice des sentiments du brun envers eux deux.

-C'est la dernière fois qu'on bouffe chez toi ! t'entends ! la dernière !!! tu l'as empoisonné là, c'est pas possible.

-Mais j'ai rien fait Sakura ! depuis qu'il est là, il a juste goûté le gâteau que t'as amené. C'est même pas moi en plus.

-Quoi……….

-Usuratonkachiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Le brun se frottait au blond qui tentait de le calmer mais se faisait complètement dominer. Sakura rougit de colère et claqua la porte pour se rendre chez son maître. Tsunade planqua sa boule de cristal, rigolant et pleurant en même temps, le fou rire lui ayant même fait avoir un hoquet, puis sauta par la fenêtre pour échapper aux foudres de son élève auquel elle avait refilé un gâteau spécial qu'elle avait elle-même fait alors qu'elle lui avait dit l'avoir acheté. Sa soirée avait été un succès.

* * *

_**Bon trêve de plaisanterie, ceci n'était pas la vrai suite je pense qu'en ayant lu la fin vous vous en doutiez. (ben oui, il est censé être mort Naruto et être sur un bateau hein) bref, la vrai suite c'est le chap 3 lol.**_


	3. Chap 3 : la réalité

_**Chap 3 : La vérité.**_

_Résumé _: Bon après un semblant de death fic et un délire débile, je vous offre ici la fin de cette fic. JE MAINTIENS, C'EST PAS UNE DEATHFIC !!! et pis encore dsl pr mes conneries lol.

* * *

Sasuke revoyait encore et encore la même scène, l'amas gluant, la mort de son compagnon, l'explosion, la fin de sa vie. Il n'en pouvait plus, il entendit une voix, ou plutôt une voix, le jutsu se dissipait enfin. Il était à genoux, son corps en tremblait encore. Il leva la tête et tomba yeux dans les yeux avec Naruto, dont leur couleur n'était plus bleue.

Le blond était entouré d'un chakra lourd et puissant, il attrapa le manche de l'epée qui lui transperçait le corps et se l'arracha, l'envoya beaucoup beaucoup plus loin. Kisame jura et la regarda se fichait dans une pierre au loin. Les pieds du blond tremblaient, il tituba un peu et finit par hurlait de rage, révélant des crocs d'une grandeur effrayante. L'Uchiha comprenait enfin, il lui hurlait de se réveiller, il l'appelait. Et Sasuke vit face à lui une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Itachi….

-Petit frère.

-….le brun serra les dents à s'en faire mal, la réalité était à nouveau là.

-Encore faible tu le sais ? te faire avoir par ça….à ton âge….huhuhu….pathétique.

-LA FERME pauvre tâche ! quand vas-tu cesser de lui pourrir la vie ? t'en as pas assez !!!

-Huhuhu, vas-tu me suivre maintenant Naruto ? si non, je le tuerais tu sais.

-……..

-Rêve, il ne te suivra pas. Le cadet se relevait.

La mémoire lui revenait rapidement, ils venaient de mener à bien leur mission, arrivant à bon port à l'heure prévue. Il avait relayé leur client à une autre équipe plus fraîche et dispo puis avaient commencé à s'embrasser. Sasuke se souvenait avoir ressenti une vague douleur, puis le cauchemar avait commencé. De son coté, le blond lui avait du se défendre et tout faire pour le protéger en même temps.

Itachi ne se fit pas prier, pendant l'instant de flottement, il avait utilisé ce qu'il savait le mieux faire sur le blond. Ce dernier rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla de douleur, se la prenant entre ses griffes et se déchirant la face sans le voir. Les souvenirs douloureux revenaient en boucle. Sasuke sauta vers son amant pour briser le sort, mais il se fit retenir par Kisame, il se retourna pour lui mettre un chidori en pleine face, mais rien. Il regarda son bras et vit le sceau qui l'empêchait d'utiliser son chakra au maximum.

Kisame dans un rire sadique le souleva de terre et lui mit deux baffes bien senties, lui éclatant la lèvre. Puis l'énorme requin le retourna en le tenant par le col vers son frère aîné. Sasuke vit Naruto se roulait sur le sol comme s'il faisait une crise d'épilepsie, se griffant les bras, les épaules, le cou et tout ce qu'il pouvait, pleurant face à la douleur psychologique à laquelle il faisait face.

-Je ne m'amuse pas assez dernièrement Sasuke….

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ! sale…..

-Mon petit frère…un homo….tu as si peur d'avoir un gamin ayant mes traits ?

-NARUTOOOoooooo. Itachi parut agacer et attrapa le blond par le col et le fixa, ce dernier se calma instantanément.

-Je vais te donner le choix…..le brun se débattait et le bleuté se fit faire un signe. Dans un large sourire, il mit son poing dans les cotes de Sasuke qui en eut le souffle coupé.

-Hahahahaha, Kisame riait de bonheur et de sadisme, resserrant sa prise, le brun ne pouvait pratiquement plus bouger le haut de son corps, enserré qu'il était dans la poigne du requin.

-Je l'ai convaincu qu'il vivait ses derniers instants. Alors je te laisse le choix….

-NARUTOooooo. L'aîné lui jeta à ses pieds le blond qui avait le regard vitreux.

-…soit tu me tues et tu n'auras pas le temps de le sauver….déjà le blond haletait. Soit tu le sauves, mais moi je te tues……

-……..

-Tu hésites ? le sourire d'Itachi était satanique.

-IL N'Y A PAS À HESITER !

-…..Itachi leva la main pour se défendre, mais l'autre ne tenta rien et pénétra contre toute logique en Naruto.

-Oh, il préfère le sauver, malgré toute la haine qu'il te porte….

-………..tais toi. La voix du brun était calme.

-Oh ! vexé ? pourtant c'est toi qui lui a laissé le…..

-Mangekyou…..Kisame n'entendit pas la suite. Pour la première fois depuis leur collaboration, il tâtait du pouvoir de ce clan.

-Uuuughhhhh.

L'énorme schtroumpf lâcha le cadet de la famille. Itachi n'avait pas été agacé ainsi depuis un moment. Cela l'empêcha de distinguer les trois ombres plus loin qui regardaient la scène et se concertaient sur ce qu'elles devaient faire. Itachi n'était pas le plus faible de l'Akatsuki, et Kisame était à terre. En même temps, ils avaient rendu vulnérable deux des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha. Itachi prit le sabre de son frère et s'avança vers lui, un mauvais rictus lui tordait la bouche, l'arme s'abaissait lorsqu'une ombre surgit devant lui.

Les deux autres ne remarquèrent qu'à cet instant qu'elle avait bougé et s'évertuait à faire les 64 coups que le brun évita soigneusement avant de lui en mettre une. Hinata roula plus loin et se releva d'un bond, Itachi fonçait déjà sur elle, mais Akamaru dévia sa route. Et elle le réattaqua, tout byakugan dehors, évitant autant que possible son regard. Un jurant lui fit lever la tête, une nuée d'insectes grouillant entourait le brun et lui bouffait son chakra. Shino apparut près d'elle tandis que Kiba séparait la tête du requin du reste de son corps. Ceci n'était pas fair play, mais face à l'Akatsuki, il n'y avait aucune raison de l'être, et être ninja, s'était aussi ça.

Un tourbillon de feu embrasa le brun qui en ressortit indemne, tous les insectes étaient mort ou presque, un nouveau nuage bruyant s'était formé au bras de l'Aburame. Itachi arracha son manteau, la rage déformait ses traits habituellement si calmes, il prit une pose avec le sabre de son frère, Shino le regardait sans sourciller. Les insectes repartirent à l'assaut de l'Uchiha qui ne sembla même pas avoir besoin de faire des signes pour que le katon qui les détruisit ne se forme.

Shino ne comprit pas, recevant le coup et volant vers Kiba qui le receptionna. Itachi s'acharnait sur Hinata qui utilisait le hakkeshou kaiten que lui avait appris Néji pour se défendre. Mais grâce à ses yeux, Itachi vit son point faible et en profita. La jeune femme disparut, remplacée par des insectes. L'Uchiha tourna la tête avec lenteur vers le trio plus loin. Il pencha la tête, faisant craquer sa nuque et disparut.

Kiba fut prévenu qu'il arrivait par en haut par Akamaru qui le sentit, Shino se poussa, Hinata aussi, mais le chatain voulait essayait de se le faire. Après quelques coups, il tata le pommeau du sabre et valsa jusqu'à un immense arbre que son corps brisa en deux. Akamaru eut tôt fait de le suivre, mais avait néanmoins réussi à le mordre sérieusement à la hanche. Il fonça ensuite sur Hinata qui osa une deuxième fois sa protection à 360°, mais se fit toucher. Le brun tombait sur elle, sabre en avant, il allait la couper en deux, lorsque Shino lui mit un coup de pied.

Hinata tomba plus loin, près du couple à terre, Shino et Itachi se faisait face. Le maître des insectes réajusta ses lunettes, Itachi souriait face à la blessure qu'il venait de lui faire à la jambe. Le combat entre ces deux là allait commencé.

Sasuke courait dans les dédales, il trouva enfin Naruto, recourbait dans un coin, désespérément seul, le noir l'enveloppait presque totalement. Le brun n'entendait que ses propres pas, il s'approcha du blond qui pleurait silencieusement, entourait de cadavres que lui seul voyait. Une main se leva vers lui, il hurla de peur, mais se n'était pas un cadavre, s'était Sasuke. Il mit un instant à comprendre puis se jeta dans les bras blème.

L'Uchiha ne parla pas, attendant la mort dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Mais elle ne venait pas. Alors il rassura Naruto et lui demanda de se réveiller, puis il s'en alla vers sa propre enveloppe. La première chose qu'il sentit fut le sang, la deuxième, le liquide poisseux qui lui recouvrait le corps. Il se redressa et vit Hinata, en travers d'eux deux, le sang s'écoulant d'une large plaie qu'elle avait près du cœur.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et elle, en le voyant, car lui faisant face, elle les ferma. Naruto se redressa. Lorsqu'il vit son amie, son regard redevint rouge brique, ses mains s'avancèrent vers elle et il la soigna du mieux qu'il put, n'ayant jamais totalement maîtrisé de jutsu médicaux. Cela se passa en un instant, Sasuke eut juste le temps de lui effleurer le bras que son acolyte foncer déjà vers les deux combattants.

Au passage, il remarqua Kiba et Akamaru, sur le sol, l'air mal en point, le sang s'éparpillant sur certaines parties de leurs corps. Sa rage augmenta, ses queues sortaient à toute vitesse, ses clones l'entourèrent, ils étaient des centaines. Avant qu'ils n'arrivent, Shino fut projeter plus loin, enfermait dans un cauchemar et hurla, un cri de rage guttural s'éleva de la gorge de Naruto. L'air était lourd, électrique, la tension, insupportable s'il n'était chevronné, même la nature était devenue silencieuse, comme se sachant témoin d'un événement capital. Sasuke regardait son blond devenir de plus en plus rageur dans ses coups, puis il stoppa net, entourant son ennemi, le jaugeant.

Tous les Naruto le regardaient avec hargne et haine, le cadet n'avait jamais senti cela chez lui. Les clones formèrent des petits groupes, s'entraidant pour former des dizaines et des dizaines de rasengan. Quelques uns formèrent des rasenshurinken et plus cela demandait de chakra, plus les queues sortaient. Lorsqu'il en fut à six, l'original jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke. Ce dernier ne le sentait pas, mais des mains fines se mirent sur son bras et il vit le sceau disparaître, l'énergie le parcourant à nouveau normalement.

Les blonds coururent, d'abord ceux qui n'avaient servi qu'à faire apparaître les rasengans, puis ceux qui les avaient en main. Itachi les évitait, Naruto se prépara le sien et arriva, plusieurs clones avaient enfin réussi à le ralentir, le blond lui toucha le pied, celui si se désagrégea, son corps tournoyant. La douleur se répandait dans ses membres, il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il vit une lueur serpentait jusqu'à lui.

Sasuke avait fait un Katon. Alors Itachi changea les signes, il voulait faire un sort d'eau, mais avant que celui ne se concrétise, le blond avait déjà fait un nouveau jutsu, ayant sorti une queue de plus. Itachi qui n'était plus sur lui vit d'abord des petits cailloux l'entouraient suivis de près par des herbes de toutes sortes. Un nuage de poussière se mit à tournoyer autour de lui, il ferma les yeux, il acceptait sa fin. Les flammes touchèrent le tourbillon qui l'entourait, et le brûlèrent, celle-ci étant plus proche que celles qu'il avait précédemment fait pour se protéger. Le corps retomba plus loin dans un bruit mat et d'os cassé, son cadavre sursauta deux secondes, puis ce fut la fin.

Itachi était mort.

L'esprit de Sasuke était blanc, n'arrivant pas à réaliser qu'il avait enfin accompli son but. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps, ses yeux ne pouvaient lâcher le dernier membre de sa famille. Un bruit le sortit néanmoins de sa torpeur, Naruto venait de s'écrouler de fatigue, n'ayant jamais pu supporter autant de queues en étant conscient. Il courut jusqu'à lui, mais le blond était juste tombé dans un sommeil réparateur, étant rassurer, il se retourna vers les autres shinobis de Konoha. Il retourna vers Hinata et la trouva bien mal en point, il lui prodigua encore quelques soins et partit vers les trois autres pour qui il fit de même.

Enfin, Sasuke invoqua un énorme serpent, il les jucha dessus, monta sur sa tête en tenant Naruto près de lui et lui ordonna de rentrer à Konoha. Le brun était l'un de ceux qui s'était le moins dépenser, il faisait donc tout pour ne pas s'écrouler de fatigue malgré tous les choc psychologique qu'il venait de vivre. Il mit sa main dans les cheveux du blond et lui caressa amoureusement la joue.

-Vous avez réussi à vous en débarrasser ?

-Merci de nous avoir aider. Ton équipe est hors de danger, juste besoin de repos.

-Hn pas de quoi. Le brun venait de voir ses deux coéquipiers près de lui, ainsi qu'Akamaru, ils étaient sur une sorte de plateforme servant de selle comme à un cheval. Les cadavres eux, étaient sur le bout de queue de la bête, et Naruto était près du brun.

-Si vous n'aviez pas été là, nous serions mort.

-………..

-Ou est le commanditaire ? déjà à destination ?

-Nous n'avions ordre que de le mener un peu plus loin sous la garde d'anbus. Ensuite on devait partir sur une autre mission. Enfin… rejoindre Sakura et tout le reste…..mais bon….

-…………..

-On est revenu vers vous car Hinata avait un mauvais pressentiment, et Akamaru avait reniflé une odeur….qu'il n'a pas aimé, et ne voulait plus avancé. Quand je disais que le sixième sens féminin ressemblait fort à l'instinct des chiens.

-T'es plutôt dure là non ?

-Bof.

-…….

-Au fait, intéressant ce que l'on a vu.

-De quoi ?

-Nous pensions que tu trahirais dès que possible, mais là…le fait que tu ais préféré le sauver…..je n'aurais pas pensé ça de toi.

-………

-Donc tu l'aimes vraiment ?

-Bien sur.

-……. Dommage.

-Hein ?

-Huhuhu, bon je retourne roupiller. Réveilles nous à destination, si tu entres dans le village avec ça, ça va être la panique.

-Hey Shino ! tu voulais dire quoi ?

-……….

Mais Sasuke ne put que voir l'Aburame prendre dans l'un de ses bras son coéquipier et de l'autre sa coéquipière, puis les resserra contre lui. La jeune femme soupira et s'accrocha à lui, Kiba fit de même, mettant l'une de ses mains contre Shino, l'autre s'agrippant dans le dos de la brunette. L'Uchiha ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir entre ces trois là, s'imaginant pourtant déjà quelques trucs.

Le village était en vue, le brun les réveilla comme demandé. Ils mirent quelques instants à se reprendre, puis ils entrèrent dans le village, le corps douloureux pour chacun, les cadavres prit en charge par un crapaud du blond qui avait juste eu de quoi en invoquer un moyen. De l'aide leur fut apportée, menaient à l'hôpital, Tsunade prit chacune de leur déposition puis les laissa rentrer chez eux après la promesse de rapport écrit.

La troupe se dirigea vers le même chemin, et le blond discutait, riant et blaguant, plus rien de violent dans son attitude. Hinata se tenait assise devant Kiba assis sur Akamaru et Shino marchai une main dans celle du maître chien. Naruto ne semblait pas plus surpris que ça et l'Uchiha semblait ailleurs. Il ne remarqua même pas quand le trio partit à un carrefour vers un même endroit. Il avait droit à un jour de repos puis devraient repartir s'ils se sentaient d'attaque à leur prochaine mission.

La main du blond se glissa dans la sienne, Naruto le regarda inquiet et le mena jusqu'à son appartement. Sasuke se laissa faire, ne se rendant compte de rien. Depuis qu'il avait tous dit, il avait du mal à percuter. Sa vie avait atteint son but, et son esprit cherchait ce qu'il lui restait. Lorsqu'un rire se répercuta à ses oreilles, il sembla enfin comprendre où il était. Douché et habillé, un plateau repas sur la table face à lui, il se trouvait entre les bras du blond sur le canapé du salon, devant la télévision. Naruto venait de rire devant l'émission débile qui défilait.

Sasuke ne vivait pas encore ici, mais il s'y sentait bien. Il s'appuya un peu plus à Naruto qui le couva du regard comme pour lui souhaiter bon retour parmi les vivants. L'Uzumaki resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de lui, le réchauffant doucement et ne semblant pas du tout vouloir le lâcher, comme s'il voulait le protéger. Sasuke était bien. Il avait trouvé son nouveau but. Le brun se releva un peu et tourna la tête. Le blond avança les lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent. Puis ils retournèrent à l'émission. Quelques instants passèrent et Sasuke pouffa, le blond s'était endormi. Il se retourna pour le voir dormir, l'embrassa à nouveau, une mèche de ses cheveux lui chatouilla les narines. Il éternua et les deux billes bleues les regardèrent.

Il regarda l'Uchiha avec un sourire, l'embrassa encore et ils allèrent se coucher. Sur le lit, le blond l'embrassa encore et encore, mais le brun n'avait pas envi de cela, être dominé ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un dominant ce soir. Cependant le blond vit qu'il n'était pas d'humeur, il vit la détresse dans les yeux du brun qui souhaitait voir son amour mais pas de cette manière. Du moins pas ce soir là.

Naruto lui fit un sourire, l'enveloppa dans ses bras protecteur et rassurant, puis le berça contre son torse. Sasuke se mit à pleurer, il se sentait perdu malgré Naruto, tout ce pour quoi il avait vécu n'était plus, et le monde continuait de tourner. Il n'aurait jamais penser pouvoir être là, encore vivant, suite à cette bataille dont il rêver depuis son enfance. Le blond le calma, continuant de le bercer gentiment. L'oreille contre son torse, le brun finit par s'endormir au rythme des battements de cœur de son amant. Naruto regarda le brun avec une petite appréhension, avec tendresse, il se coucha et le laissa contre lui, puis sombra doucement dans le sommeil.

Au matin, Sasuke se réveilla seul. Le lit était encore un peu tiède et le réveilla. Naruto arriva lorsqu'il fut redresser, il venait avec un plateau chargeait de victuailles. Il le posa sur la table de chevet, prit place sur le bord du lit et présenta à son compagnon un verre de jus d'orange. L'uchiha l'accepta et y trompa à peine les lèvres. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, alors qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis un moment. Naruto le regardait, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il voulait l'aider et soudain, avec un sourire, prit une décision. Il prit le verre des mains pale, il ne savait pas comment l'autre allait réagir, il hésita mais décida de se lancer. Il prit une gorgée et s'avança vers le brun qu'il embrassa. Sasuke fut surpris, mais accepta l'échange, ne l'ayant jamais vu aussi entreprenant, même lorsqu'il le laissait être seme.

Mais cela ne le dérangea pas, il voulait être aimer et se sentir aimer. Le blond l'embrassa, y mêlant sa langue, puis repris une nouvelle gorgée qu'il partagea. Naruto ria lorsqu'il entendit le ventre de son vis-à-vis grogner, mais le brun ne se vexa qu'un instant, ce rire l'avait sorti de ses ténèbres juste le soir d'avant. Il l'aimait tellement. Naruto posa le verre et prit en main une pomme, il en croqua un bout, Sasuke fit de même de son coté, celle-ci étant petite, ils se retrouvèrent vite bouche contre bouche, s'échangeant un peu du fruit. Le brun lui lécha le jus du fruit qui lui avait coulé de la commissure de ses lèvres, Naruto prit un morceau de pain au chocolat, et l'échange continua.

Puis finalement, Naruto enleva son haut, attrapa un pot et se coucha à moitié contre les oreillers. Il s'étala alors sur le torse et le ventre le liquide blanc. Sasuke adorait le petit suisse sucré, l'une des rares choses sucré qu'il aimait au contraire du blond qui pouvait en manger de toute sorte. Il enleva son haut et se pencha, léchouillant le tout, insistant particulièrement sur les tétons qu'il finit par croquer doucement, remontant finalement sur la clavicule qu'il suçota, y laissant sa marque. Il remonta plus haut et se mit à léchouiller le lobe de l'oreille tannée, puis à la mordiller, Naruto gémissait et Sasuke s'excitait.

Mais le blond le renversa et l'embrassa passant de sa bouche à son cou, de son cou à son torse, descendant toujours plus bas. Sasuke sentait une chaleur qu'il connaissait bien l'envahir, lorsqu'il sentit son jogging descendre, il ne put retenir un gémissement qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Naruto venait de tromper son sexe dans ce qu'il restait de petit suisse et à présent s'amuser à l'en débarrasser. Sasuke n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir un tel plaisir, le blond lui présenta sa main pleine de la même nourriture, il se lécha les babines et les lécha, enroulant sa langue, les suçant avec avidités.

Naruto les lui enleva, l'autre grogna, un doigt se présenta d'abord, la sensation n'était pas la plus agréable, il avait si peu laissait le blond le lui faire. L'autre remonta, prit une gorgée de jus qu'il avala et devant l'air contrit de son compagnon en prit une nouvelle et refit un échange. Puis il l'embrassa et doucement, il entra en lui. Sasuke sentait son souffle contre sa joue et son oreille, il mit ses bras autour du blond qui d'une poussée entra entièrement.

Et tout deux crièrent, Sasuke le plus fort des deux. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, une certaine fièvre dans le regard, l'envie d'aller plus loin, Naruto adorait cette odeur que prenait la peau du brun pendant l'acte. Il se baissa et le respira, le brun l'embrassa sur la tempe, alors Naruto commença à se déhancher. Les à-coups devenaient de plus en plus violents, Sasuke aimait ça, il avait rejeté la tête en arrière, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Le blond ralentit la cadence et rencontra son regard, ce qu'il voulait, et l'embrassa.

Il força encore plus loin et toucha la prostate de Sasuke, celui-ci eut un gémissement plus fort, le blond continua, les grognements d'extase aussi et finalement, le brun vint avant lui. Naruto attrapa la jambe du brun et le retourna, s'arrêtant quelques instants, puis repris ses coups de butoir. Le brun se sentait s'exciter à nouveau, son sexe se dressait à nouveau, Naruto le prit en main y imposant sa cadence. L'Uchiha n'en pouvait plus, il se sentait sans force, il attrapa un oreiller et y posa la tête, le mordant en fermant les yeux. Il sentit Naruto venir en lui et fit de même à nouveau.

Naruto ne bougeait pas, tenant se hanches, doucement, il se retira, puis se laissa tomber près du brun qui s'était rallongé. Lui assis, il l'attira entre ses jambes et lui embrassa le visage de baiser léger, continuant de respirer cette odeur particulière que l'autre prenait. Le brun reprenait son souffle, comme le blond, il posa sa main sur son cœur et lui laissa un suçon dans le cou.

Sasuke attrapa la deuxième pomme du plateau et y croqua, la faisant aller de sa bouche à celle de son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ai plus. Les minutes s'égrainèrent ainsi pendant un moment, puis Naruto se leva pour prendre une douche, collant de petit suisse. Le brun lui décida de faire une lessive, mais abandonna finalement sa tâche pour rejoindre celui qui chantait sous sa douche.

_**

* * *

Voilà c'est fini ici, plus de délire et une fin sans mort (mis à part Itachichou sob sob). Alors vous en pensez quoi ? « seul au monde » aurait été une meilleur fin que « la réalité » ? MDR**_

_**Bon allez, a + les lecteurs et merci aux courageux revieweurs, lol , XD **_


End file.
